Technical Field
This relates to a method of manufacturing an elastomeric seal to be used to seal pipelines.
Description of the Related Art
Pipelines are often used to carry hazardous or potentially explosive materials. In order to perform tasks such as welding or maintenance, it is necessary to seal the pipeline to control explosive gases. Residual vapors are traditionally controlled using bentonite or “mud-plugs” to seal the open end of pipes. Sloughing, drying and improper installation of the mud-plug can and has led to the release of explosive or noxious gases into the maintenance area.